1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle simulation apparatus having application to traffic safety education, games, and physical training.
2. Description of the Background Art
Simulation apparatuses have been proposed and developed that simulate the operation of airplanes, automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles and the like. Some of the simulation apparatuses have been put to practical use. Among known simulation apparatuses, a bicycle simulation apparatus has some similarity to a motorcycle simulation apparatus, but is significantly different therefrom because a bicycle, and thus its associated simulation apparatus, has cranks and pedals. An example of a known bicycle simulation apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2589581.
In the course of driving a two-wheeled vehicle, the driver is not always in one posture on a seat, which is different from driving an automobile or the like. For example, when operating a two-wheeled vehicle, a driver puts his/her foot on the road when temporarily stopping at an intersection or the like, and walks the bicycle on a pedestrian dedicated road such as a sidewalk. However, the conventional two-wheeled vehicle simulation apparatus employs a system performing driving simulation in which the driver always remains astride the seat. Thus, the actions of getting on and off the vehicle, the action of putting his/her foot on the road when the vehicle temporarily stops, and the action of walking the vehicle cannot be reproduced in the simulated environment. Accordingly, the simulation lacks a hands-on feeling compared to real operation of the two-wheeled vehicle. Moreover, the actions of the driver putting his/her foot on the road and walking the vehicle are necessary actions in traffic safety education, for example, and thus it is desirable for the two-wheeled vehicle simulation apparatus to simulate these actions.
Furthermore, in the conventional two-wheeled vehicle simulation apparatus, the driver is required to perform operations of turning on and off the power supply and of starting and terminating the driving simulation when getting on and off the two-wheeled vehicle simulator. Thus, prior to use, a user may be required to read an operation manual or the like, or to be instructed by an instructor. In addition, traffic safety education is often conducted particularly for children, and it is desired that the basic operations of the two-wheeled vehicle simulation apparatus do not require a manual or the like, and be easily performed even by children.
The present invention was made in light of such problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a two-wheeled vehicle simulation apparatus capable of simulating the action of the driver putting his/her foot on the road to achieve a more realistic driving simulation. Another object of the present invention is to provide a two-wheeled vehicle simulation apparatus capable of performing driving simulation using easy operations.